


You Will Love My Food

by Lucaevar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaevar/pseuds/Lucaevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr Prompt from zosanprompts that just spoke to me like I read it and instantly had a story and dialogue popping into my head.</p>
<p> Prompt #6 Sanji needs to find a way to promote the opening of his restaurant, and seeing a good opportunity in the popular Dojo one block down, he goes to ask the owner if he can hand some flyers. The owner (Zoro) tells Sanji that he’s not aloud to promote shitty food at his Dojo. Sanji needs to prove to Zoro that his food isn’t shitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HANG MY FLYER!

May 5th 

After checking on the remodeling of his new restaurant and double checking the date that they expect to be completed Sanji makes his way to the print shop to get flyers made up to promote the place. 

ALL BLUE  
GRAND OPENING   
August 10th  
Asian-French Fusion  
½ Price Entrees   
1 App. and 1 Dessert for Free  
1 DAY ONLY!

Sanji is pleased with the sky blue of the flyer paper, even if he loses money the first day just getting people in to eat his food should generate return business at full price. He walks along the block where his restaurant is located and talks his way into posting a flyer in every window. Then he moves to the next block down and is doing really good until he hits a weird break in the pavement. The dojo’s yard is lush and green with cleared out sandy areas for practice. It’s built in the traditional style with rice paper inner doors and tatami mats. The warm spring breeze has caused them to open the doors and Sanji can hear the sounds of a class being led. It takes him back to when the old man would drill him in kicks.

Pulling out of his thoughts Sanji spots one of the outer walls dedicated to flyers for all kinds of things rock bands and fights. Stubbing out his cigarette Sanji makes his way up to the dojo but respectfully waits outside and just watches as the class goes through its motions before the Sensei calls a halt for water and a stretching break. Sanji saunters in as the teenagers disperse and walks up to the green haired Sensei.

“Excuse me I was looking for the owner of this Dojo” Sanji says sweetly to the man’s back. He turns and the blond is stunned stripped from the waist up and glistening in sweat the man takes a last pull from a water bottle and begins patting himself dry while a single grey eye pierces into Sanji’s soul.

“Thats me” he says in a low gruff voice and Sanji visibly swallows to try and get a hold of himself and reign in his moment of weakness in the face of great beauty...his nose better not be bleeding….

“Great” Sanji almost yells to cover his embarrassment then clears his throat and continues in a more controlled voice. “ Would you mind if I put up a flyer in your window?” Sanji holds out the light blue piece of paper the other man looks at it disdainfully.

“Yeah I would we don’t promote shitty things here” The blunt answer from the other man immediately angers Sanji.

“You haven’t ever had my food how do you know it’s shitty” Sanji argues with the man surprised at himself for getting baited into something so petty but there is just something about this guy that irks him.

“You see all those flyers, I have seen all those bands, been to fights with those guys participating, I know what I have up is good at least in my opinion, I don’t know shit about you or your food... so the answer is NO” The green haired man takes a few steps towards him until he is glaring right into Sanji’s visible eye with his one good one and they are separated by mere inches. At this point if the blond had any sense he would just leave, fuck the moss head and his fucking window. But now it’s a point of pride to the blond where does this guy get off calling his food shitty without even trying it. Sanji never being one to back down from a challenge doesn’t shrivel up and leave his anger pushes him into a weird agreement.

“What if I convinced you that my food is amazing...then would you put up a flyer?” Sanji asks. The other man is confused maybe he is just used to intimidating the shit out of people, having them back off and leave without having to really deal with any actual confrontation.

“I guess” The less than confident answer from the overly confident and overly muscled man means Sanji has broken through that armor, gotten under his skin...perfect.

“Great! What time do you do lunch?” Sanji asks before the man can recover its time to go in for the kill.

“One” Sanji takes a peek at his watch while the confused green haired man is still puzzling out what he just agreed to.

“Shit it’s past one already...what about dinner?” Sanji fires back.

“Well the dojo closes at 7 and after getting everything cleaned up and set up I normally leave around 8.” The green haired man is confused how did this go from him kicking the stupid blond cook out to him answering personal questions about his life.

“Okay I will be back here at 8 sharp with dinner” Sanji rattles off before leaving without a goodbye or a proper introduction for that matter. The green haired man is left standing confused as to what he just agreed to, and to whom he just agreed to it with.

“Dart-Board eyebrowed weirdo…...free food is free food though right?” Zoro mumbles to himself as the kids begin to wander back in from their break ready for class to begin again. He realizes as he is going through the sets with the kids that he never got the curly eyebrowed cook’s name…..


	2. Curly v Marimo Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself......and so what should have been a simply prompt is quickly growing out of hand on me....

Zoro goes to lock the doors and leave but checks the time it’s a minute to 8, he might as well just wait and see if the blond comes back. A car pulls into the street parking spot right in front of the dojo and blond hair and three reusable shopping bags stuffed with things come trudging up the walkway. Zoro opens the door for the blond and lets him in leading him to the back were Zoro’s office is. His desk is clean right now because Nami was by just a few days ago to do the monthly accounting for the place. Curly has been oddly silent but maybe he is trying to let the food speak for itself as he begins laying out what looks like a 7 course meal.

“Itadakimasu” Sanji says happily slapping his hands together before opening them and presenting the meal to Zoro. Who has fallen into his desk chair in stunned silence at the various containers of food that have been placed in front of him.

“What is all this stuff Curly?” Zoro asks and Sanji grits his teeth a bit at the name used to refer to him but they never did get around to names so it will have to do for now.

“Well Marimo let me tell you this is…..” Sanji begins pointing to each dish and explaining what it is while Zoro tries everything then goes back and tries everything a second time. The portions aren’t large but Sanji has made enough of a spread that by the time Zoro has finished everything the other man is stuffed. Zoro burps happily after the meal and wishes that he had a good bottle of sake to wash it all down with.

“Well?” The irritating blond hovers over him and Zoro pops his good eye back open to stare at him. He is just too smug with himself he knows that it’s great……. fantastic even but I bet he has never been told differently soooooooo…..

“Eh…... it was edible Cook maybe even good but not great and that doesn’t merit it a place in the window.” Zoro grins to himself as he sees the blond get red and angry.  
“Are you fucking kidding me you asshole!” Sanji screams at Zoro and the green haired man inwardly chuckles. That was the right button to push for the blond maybe he can get some more free food and irritate the blond a little which is quickly becoming Zoro’s favorite pass time.

“How about this blondie you fight me for the right to feed me another meal, and if this one is good then I will hang the flyer.” Zoro proposes and the blond’s anger continues to boil under the surface but he gets this mischievous glint in his eye.

“Deal I win you try my food again…..and it’s not blondie it’s Sanji.” The blond continues finally sharing his name…..Sanji…..hmmmmmm.

“Whatever you say Curly…” Zoro gets up and stretches a bit even though he is ridiculously full he still shouldn’t have any problems taking down Sanji easily.

“Your name?” Sanji asks angrily glaring at Zoro as he follows him out to the practice room. 

“Roronoa Zoro…….Zoro to you Curly” The green haired man retorts and the blond is getting angrier by the minute. Sanji begins loosening up he takes off his jackets and tie and undoes his wallet and chain dropping everything off to the side of the room. Zoro looks at the three practice bamboo kendo swords that are his, but shakes his head he won’t need any kind of sword against the blond he is just a cook after all. Although that smirk and the quick agreement to the fight should have been an indicator of something being wrong.

The fight is over in seconds Zoro lunges at Sanji looking for an early takedown and an early end to the fight. Sanji bends over backwards avoiding the grasping arms he kicks his feet up and using his hands that are already firmly planted on the ground he tenses his upper body muscles then pushes out with a strong double footed kick to the other man's open chin. Zoro is caught completely off guard no one bends like that and the power of that fucking kick is a total surprise. Zoro goes flying back through the air and lands flat on his back, if it were a cartoon he is sure birds and stars would be flying around his head. A hand waves in front of his face and a voice pierces through the ringing in his ears.

“I’ll see you at 1 tomorrow for lunch Marimo” Sanji yells at the stunned man before packing his things and leaving the other man to his evening.


	3. Fuck you and your rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this I have been lifeing really hard for the past week and things got away from me, but hopefully this story will start going at a good clip since the chapters are pretty short.

May 6th

Zoro sends home his mid morning class and picks up a bit because his early afternoon class starts right at two; the blond shows up just as he is finishing at one fifteen. There aren't as many bags this time just one in fact but the traditional bento that the blond pulls out is exquisite. Zoro takes it no words just crosses his legs and drops to a sitting position on the mats. The blond pulls out a second one along with some iced green tea which he sets between them along with a couple of plastic cups. Zoro eats and drinks enjoying the fact that the tea is unsweetened. When they are done he sees that expectant smile on Sanji face and he grins.

“Good, but not great, no flyer today you can fight me for the chance to feed me again, it won't be as easy this time I'm on to your tricks” Zoro’s single eye crinkles as he smiles devilishly at the blond.

“What do you mean not great! Tell me the rules to this game! What am I going to have to do to get to admit you think my food is amazing?” Sanji is standing now angrily throwing the boxes and garbage back in his bag.

“You have to make my favorite lunch better than my favorite restaurant.” Zoro sits back crossing his arms and waiting for the blond to explode at his unreasonable request. If the swordsman has guessed right the annoying blond will either blow up and leave forever or he will get free meals for the foreseeable future and a worthy sparring partner. Either way the green haired man comes out ahead.

“I don't suppose you are going to share with me what your favorite lunch is are you?” the blond dome angrily throwing things like a child was standing over the other man but he bends at the waist and while keeping his legs straight he bends impossibly far until his eyes are level with zoros. The green haired man is momentarily stunned once more by the blonds flexibility but not enough to back off.he meets Sanji single eyed gaze as gravitational impossible as it seems the blond fringe still covers one eye.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Zoro's smile crinkles the corners of his eyes again and scrunch his scarred eye.

“I still have to fight you every time I loose too huh?” Sanji narrows his dark blue eye as the words spill from his lips.

“That's the deal and I won't try a thing until you beat me. Zoro is having a hard time as the blond is leaned in really close and that show of flexibility is pretty fucking hot. Based off the power from the blonds kick his upper body is just as whip cord strong as his legs. Zoro’s musing is disturbed by am angry huff and the blond flicking his blond fringe in his face as he stands.

“I fucking hate you forget this I don't need your help.” Sanji snarls at him as he stands flicking his hair and separates his feet into a dangerous stance. 

“Fine by me get the fuck out” Zoro growls surging to his feet and shoving his forehead into Sanji’s 

“You’ll be sorry” Sanji hisses right into Zoro’s face 

“About what you no longer annoying me curly fat chance” Zoro always on point with those comebacks, the blond makes it easy to push him into a frenzy.

Sanji storms out grabbing his bag and saying nothing more. That green haired man is so irritating he doesn't need his help or his shit. Saji’s mind is buzzing though a challenge is a hard thing to pass up for the blond especially right now while he is in limbo waiting for his restaurant to be completed.


	4. This is MY Dojo

May 9th

Zoro is surprised by the sound of footsteps while he is tidying before he goes to eat his lunch. There is the blond again…..Sanji…. After the last storm out Zoro never thought he would see the blond back in the dojo willingly, somebody must be a sucker for a challenge. The blond has a bag in his hand, it smells delicious. Despite his stomach betraying him with a loud growl Zoro stands firm, he has made all these observations from the corner of his eye and doesn't turn to acknowledge the blond even as he speaks to him.

“I told you Curly you have to fight me for the right to feed me.” Zoro’s voice is steady betraying nothing of his surprise or desires.

“I know, I'm ready you Marimo bastard let's do this.” Sanji just couldn’t stop thinking about the other man and the challenge so here he is back for more punishment.

The green haired man grins he finds the blond intriguing to say the least and he is happy that he came back. Zoro stretches and picks up two of his bamboo practice swords based off the power of the blonds kick he is obviously dealing with someone who knows how to fight. There is no need to drag out all 3 or his real blades. Meanwhile the blond has discarded his suit jacket and wallet again.

“Ready Curly?” Zoro asks as he rotates his bamboo swords feeling their grip and weight.

“Come at me Marimo” Sanji lifts a leg menacingly hands in his pants pockets, managing to look menacing and nonchalant at the same time a hard feat to accomplish.

Zoro growls at the nickname and goes for broke right from the beginning he rushes at the blond and prepares one of his most devastating nitoryu style.

“Rhino Cycle” Zoro yells as he holds the two bamboo swords out in front of him and spins them creating a miniature indoor storm. Sanji is momentarily stunned by the power of his sword attack, the gust blows him back, he crouches digging his heels in but it's not enough. Sanji slides back, while he is getting to his feet that seemingly clumsy oaf moves faster than Sanji can follow and rams a practice sword hilt into his gut. Sanji falls winded, Zoro smirks as he stands over him having won the match easily much as Sanji had won the previous one. This will be a learning experience for them both it seems.

“I am the master of this dojo Cook, you caught me off guard with that flexibility but I have your number now you aren't gonna beat me again.” Zoro says confidently as he offers Sanji a hand up.

“Fuck you I will be back tomorrow!” Sanji hisses and bats the hand away getting to his feet in one fluid jump. Sanji leaves the food behind as he walks off without another word. Zoro glares at the tempting bag for a few minutes before he opens it and eats the food anyways he will just tell the cook he threw it away or something…….


	5. YOU WASTED FOOD!!!!!! O.O

Zoro perks up when he hears the doors open and the now familiar footsteps coming towards his turned back. He smirks to himself the blond is a glutton for verbal and physical punishment and Zoro is not mature enough of a person to rise above doling it out. 

“Ready for another ass kicking? Zoro asks as he hears the thunk and rustle of bags being set down and a jacket and wallet being removed.

“Yeah yours” Sanji’s snarky response brings a smile to Zoro’s lips, so refreshing to have someone to fight who isn’t out to please you.

“Fat chance” Zoro snorts back as he turns to face the blond arms crossed and smug sure of his imminent victory.

“What did you do with the food yesterday?” Sanji asks looking around and not seeing the bag he abandoned yesterday. Zoro isn’t about to tell the blond that he ate it and it was delicious so the green haired man makes his first big discovery about the blond and also one of his all time top ten worst blunders.

“I threw it away” Zoro says dismissively, prepared for some shit for it from the blond but not prepared for the shit storm that follows.

“YOU WHAT!” Sanji’s whole body is tense with anger and his screeching voice pierces through Zoro’s smugness.

“Hey I was ju……” Zoro immediately tries to back pedal he knew he would get a reaction but he never expected the fiery rage that almost physically manifests itself around the irate chef.

“YOU NEVER WASTE FOOD!” Sanji bellows cutting Zoro off and rushing towards him with deadly purpose. Sanji flies at Zoro, the other man only has the chance to grab one bamboo sword. The kicks are too fast and powerful then the cook’s shoe splits the bamboo sword in half. Zoro is bruised and pummeled by the end barely managing to avoid serious injury. The swordsman is also pretty sure that the cook somehow has steel toe dress shoes, which are ridiculous.

“cook.. COOK…. CURLY!!” Zoro attempts to break through the wall of Sanji’s anger, he is done with this he hasn’t been able to make a single attack.

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!” Sanji screeches but at least it is words and not blind animalistic anger.

“Look I give! I didn't throw the food okay I ate it FUCK! LAY OFF!” Zoro bellows and finally Sanji relents and backs away. Zoro stands up sore and bruised, having learned a very important lesson about the other man don’t joke about wasting food. “If I had known that was a trigger for you I never would have joked about it.” Zoro sighs wincing as he rotates his abused shoulder. Zoro bends down to begin picking up the pieces of the shattered sword, maybe he should use actual blades next time if the cook is gonna wear steel toed dress shoes.

“Here” The words come from above him and a very nice smelling bag is shoved in between Zoro and his task. The swordsman looks up confused sure that he had ruined things with the blond.

“But?” Zoro questions putting a hand on the bag.

“I won didn't I?” Sanji huffs out anger still darkening his features but his tone noticeably less scary.

“Yes” Zoro responds still confused as the bag is let go to weigh down his hand.

“Then you have to eat what I made. I have to go here let me know what the verdict is.” Sanji’s words are rushed and as he says them he drops a flyer on top of the bag of food and rushes out. Written on the edge of the flyer in ridiculously nice hand writing are a series of numbers followed by a name (206) 876-0943 Sanji. Zoro is confused he got his ass handed to him and managed to piss the blond off to the point of blood lust. Yet he still received free lunch and a handsome mans phone number…...what a weird day……


	6. Steel Toes, Shmeel Toes tomorrow we fight for real!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking forever with this I thought it would be short and sweet, this prompt is slowly growing into an epic, while my life descends to chaos. I'm busy and my updates for this and everything are going to be sporadic, I'm trying to get a new job right now (like I do every six months it seems) cause Momma gotta make that money. So instead of writing what I want I have been writing what I need ie. cover letters and resumes and so on. Hopefully this isn't too terrible and you enjoy it, don't give up on me I plan to keep going with this just at a markedly slower pace than I had initially planned on.

Zoro eats the lunch that was given to him by the blond it’s delicious some complicated pasta dish, beautifully crafted and thoughtfully put together but not Zoro’s favorite lunch done better than his favorite restaurant and that is what the bet has morphed into. Zoro chuckles to himself as he cleans up and gets ready for his next class, being careful with his multiple injuries. He puts the paper with the blond’s number on his desk, he will call the blond after his last evening class. Let him stew in his own juices for a bit.

After his last class Zoro sits at his desk sore as hell from the beating and subsequent exercise, he picks up the paper with the blonds number and dials it into his cell then before calling it saves it as Curly Cook. Chuckling to himself the green haired man dials the number. The phone rings three times before the blond picks it up. 

“Hello?” Sanji’s voice sounds a little rough over the phone.

“Curly?” Zoro queries making sure he got the right number.

“Oh it’s you stupid Marimo, how was lunch?” Sanji rolls his eyes at the phone, stupid Marimo.

“Good but not my favorite” Zoro’s gruff answer is even more annoying without his stupid face to back it up.

“God Damn you” Sanji growls into the phone upset but not upset the challenge continues.

“No flyer today Curly” Zoro gloats enjoying playing the game of verbal jousting with no chance at it going physical.

“Fine…..lunch tomorrow?” Sanji asks he is in the middle of baking cookies and knows he needs to hurry this conversation up so he can get off the phone to switch in the new batch for baking.

“Fight?” Zoro fires back a sadistic grin gracing his face at the thought of fighting the cook again today was disgraceful and he needs to redeem himself.

“Naturally” Sanji replies moving from his living room to his kitchen.

“Well then lunch is dependant on how you do.” Zoro snarks back through the phone.

“Well I am going to win” Sanji’s self assured tone is clear even without his smug face there to back it up.

“That reminds me are your dress shoes steel toed?” Zoro asks the question that has been bugging him almost as much as his bruised ribs.

“Yes” Sanji answers quietly knowing that the other man is going to flip out at the admission.

“What the fuck?” Zoro yells into the phone totally pissed he was using bamboo against steel no wonder he lost.

“When your feet are your weapons you dress them for battle” Sanji replies flippantly the only thing it lacks is a long duhhhhhhhhhhh at the end to make it completely childish.

“I’m using real swords tomorrow” Zoro states matter of factly because why the hell not steel deserves steel.

“Bring it” Sanji challenges smiling.

“Oh I will” Zoro retorts also smiling.

“Good” Sanji reiterates.

“Night then?” The questions from Zoro is odd but Sanji just ignores it what else do they have to talk about besides….cookies...

“Night…” Sanji takes the phone away from his face Zoro has already hung up he clicks on the number and saves it into his phone as Idiot Marimo. Then his timer goes off and he does some quick switching of things before going back to his living room. Sanji sighs and falls back into his couch, that call got him all excited for tomorrow being in limbo waiting like he is he really doesn’t have much to look forward to each day, this bet he has going with that idiot in the Dojo is the most interesting thing going on for him right now.


End file.
